Washed Up
by MadHouseEscapy-Sky
Summary: How Roy and Maes met. Back story of my imagination.- Maes finds Roy washed up on the beach side and saves his life. Roy needs to find his parents, and Maes wants to leave his parents. Planning on no yaoi or shonen-ai.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I know, another story. That's three incomplete stories so far. I have another I'm refraining from posting until the other two are done so don't worry I'm not too lazy.

Okay: Roy and Maes past, how they met, how I want to (with my sadism) see they're families as, et cetera.

Because I suck, I'm posting this with no knowledge of what or if it is revealed, what their pasts, how they met, and what their families were like. Call it an alternate universe if there is a real backstory.

* * *

**Roy POV**

Running. Panic. Screaming. Drowning.

The water was filling up my lungs as I struggled to reach the surface of the foamy water. I kicked, but that was futile. I could feel all the air trying to burst from my clenched teeth beyond buttoned lips but I had to hold on for a couple more seconds. I added my arms to the movement and broke the surface of the water. I exhaled and whipped my head around trying to find them again.

But before I could breath in new air a fell back into the water, breathless. I kicked and flailed my arms and broke free of the sea water again. This time I breathed in, and had no time to open my eyes. For some reason I opened my eyes once I was underwater.

They stung like fire was licking them and I saw blurred shapes above me, shaped like people! People! I kicked and squirmed and grabbed the floating man's arm. I held on for life.

I gasped and spluttered, "Sir, do you know where Mr and Mrs-" The fragmented sentence ended in a scream. It pierced the sky and scorched my already burning throat.

Though my eyes were immensely blurry I could not mistake that smell and that color that filled the water and the clothes the second mate of the cruise liner was wearing.

Red. Everywhere.

Rotting, metal and salt filled my lungs. I wanted to run and hide from it but if I let go I would only sink. My fear of drowning was greater than my fear of a dead corpse, I didn't release my grip.

Dead and gone. To keep my mind from the dead thing that was keeping me afloat I searched for mother and father. I looked about and the sounds of the world came back to my ringing ears. The lash of waves on me and the screams of the sea's victims.

There were people swimming, trying to at least. And there was fire attached to planks of wood. I saw a life boat way off on the horizon of my vision. I tried yelling but no one heard, they only cared to save themselves.

The ship was still falling apart, sinking. It was so far from me though, did the waves really push me that far? No! Mother! Father! Panic swept over me, I had no recall as how to think properly or how to scream out. I cried and pleaded in a soft fading voice, "Mother. Father. Help me.... Help.. me.... Someone please.." I trailed off.

I felt a soft nudging on my shoulder and saw a broad wood piece. I grabbed it and found that it was around seven or eight centimeters thick also. I let go of the man and told him I was sorry. I climbed on the raft-like structure and slowly fell asleep to the rocking of the water. The numbness of the ocean freezing my bare feet and finger tips as my limbs swayed in the water.

* * *

**Maes POV**

I hate the beach. I know, I know. Why would you live by a beach if you hate it so much? My parents that's why. They completely rule my life. No friends. No fun. Study study study. How lame.

They're both out right now though, so I'll walk on the beach, maybe kill a crab and try to cook it or something else seemingly exciting.

The cold sand is rubbing a hole into my feet I swear. I plop down into the sand and stare off into space. The landscape is beautiful here, I gotta give it that. And the ocean would be fun to play in if I had friends. The sunset shaded everything in a new light. The sky streaked with pinkish clouds on an orange horizon.

I looked at the water. It was glowing with an orangy radiance only found on this coastline, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. My eyes trailed the the shore to find a victim crab. What I found instead was a bobbing object in the reeds about 30 yards away.

I craned my head and stood up to get a good look. I inhaled a sharp breath.

There was _somebody_ in the water.

I ran awkwardly across the vacant beach. There was no one on the beach because my father owned the land and made it his Private Beach. No one would have found the body, no one except me.

I wadded in the waist high water, it was a boy. His clothes were those of a higher class and he looked well enough except for the green tinge to his skin from the sea and the bags under his small eyes. His head was sideways in a clomp of reeds and grass. His limbs were afloat but his body was not. The only thing keeping half his head above water were the reeds.

Sleeping? Dead? Undead?

I knelled down and put an arm under his head, so light. I lifted it out of the water and spilled a huge amount from his mouth. Quickly I used my other arm to pick up the rest of his body. As I clumsily and hurriedly lifted him up baby style into my arms I realized just how thin he was. Must have been only 90 lbs or so, and he looked (if not for his weight and baby face) my age.

I ran as fast as I could without falling to the bank. I set him down and remembered living people had pulses. I put two fingers to his throat and listened in his mouth for a breath. There was a faint whisper of a heartbeat but no breath. I ripped open his pricey shirt and tried pumping the water from his lungs.

I pressed hard and fast rhythmicly until a fountain of water streamed from his mouth and his eyes burst open. He sat upright and after a second of realization he *keeled onto his side and threw up a ton of water. If I knew better, I'd say a few pints. He sounded like he was hyperventilating, he was shaking from the harsh cold and his fingers were twitching.

I looked down and saw he had only a battered sock and a bare foot, his bare foot was heavily tinged pink and the discoloration scared me. I took off my slightly wet jacket and threw it on him. The sudden movement of the object hitting him made his shriek and swerve to look at me.

The boy's eyes, tired and swollen were filled with tears and a horrid fear. His soaking wet black hair was drooping lazily over his forehead and his mouth was quivering, slightly ajar as if he wanted to say something.

I reached out and pulled the jacket to cover his ears and buttoned the first button to keep it on. I stood and lifted him by his arms to his shaking feet. I held his shoulders and we stumbled back to the house.

* * *

Reviews for this prologue?

*Keeled _v_ (KEE-EEL-ED[?]); ... i dunno how to explain it in words, falling over from exhaustion. People i know use it to describe something dieing. I on't even know if i spelled it right or if it's a real word but..

Okay I know Maes isn't exactly acting very much like his usual demeanor but, hey these two are suppose to be like 12 in this story. So how do you like it? I know I've strayed from my other two incomplete stories, but I have writing ADD and can't work on the same thing for too long, okay?!

Oh yes, and I know I accidentally switched Maes's pov half way through from present to past tense. I work so much better with the past tense.

NO I won't be fixing it.


	2. Nameless

**A/N:** Okay; I say I'm lazy, lazy for not getting onto my other stories... ehehehee... (gulp)

enjoy~

*Palentine: (PAL-en-teen) Word I thought up on the spot.

* * *

**Roy's POV**

My first immediate thought: I am dying.

Second thought: Is water suppose to feel like sand?

There's a fettle thumping in my chest, I think it's what's left of my heartbeat. Someone's toughing me. Mother?... I can't open my eyes, they're sealed shut and bound with copper wire, they feel like flames.

Somebody is defiantly touching me. This person is warm, they smell like marshmallows and coco. No! It hurts, there's a pressing on my chest, my lungs are going to spill out of my mouth! I clench my teeth trying to keep down the nasty feeling in my stomach.

It's hard to breath, My mouth doesn't want to open but my nose is letting me breath, it's not going well. Still there's a persistent pressing on my chest. I want to cough, no throw up all the evilness in my stomach.

I want to run.

I find sudden strength in my arms and push myself upright so fast my head spins. I open my eyes and the bright sunlight blinds me. This adds to the yuck coming up my throat, I fall to my side shaking. All the bad things leave my tummy at once, it's almost as unpleasant as it being _in_ my stomach.

There's a shaking pain in my head, I can't breath. I have to breath. I start taking in sharp breaths as fast as I can, I have to breath! I'm going to die!

Something hits my head. It's slightly warm but cold as I am in other places, a jacket. I whip my head around, I want to scream. It's cold, the waves are coming in faster and faster, louder every time. Every thing's fast motion, I can't breath. I want to breath.

Somethings coming near me, it clasps a shackle to my face. It's restricting my breathing! I can't lift my arms to remove it!

The _thing_ lifts me up and makes me walk. I don't want to walk, I want to breath.

The thing brings me to it's lair, it looks like a house but it can't be a house. This is hell. I am dead. That's why everything hurts so much.

"hel..." My voice is shaking, It's hard to talk. Every movement I make with my mouth sends a pang to my head and a knife down my throat.

"What did you say? What's wrong?! I'll take you to my kitchen!" Great, the monster will cook me in a boiling pot of stew and I'll get my nasal passages opened up from the steam. That'll make me feel better... Wait. That's odd, the monster sounds like a kid. A boy who hasn't gone through puberty and still doesn't have a girlfriend.

The lights are still too bright and my headache is making things fuzzy, "where... am I?" The darker blur, I assume to be the boy, turns and comes towards me placing a hand on my head. It's warm and soothing. I grab it and keep it there.

"My name is Maes, I found you washed up on my dad's beach. Does anything hurt? Do you need food or medicine? Should I call a hospital?! I should, shouldn't I?! Oh god, did I just make your headache worse?! Let me get you some other clothes, here sit on this chair!" Boy could he talk fast.

I sat in the freezing chair and waited, I found the ability to rub my eyes. Things blurred into focus, the room was light by 3 electric lights on the ceiling, the fridge was carelessly left open. A bottle of milk was on the table along with a glass. I heard thumping around on the ceiling, a two story building? That's not very common right now.

The boy rushed back into the kitchen and slipped on the wet floor he squeaked and hit his head on a counter spilling the milk on the table and nearly dropping the clothes he had brought me. While I stared intently, trying to avoid thinking about my numb feet and raging headache, I realized he was my age.

The boy, Maes right? His hair was dark, not quite black and not quite brown. His shirt and black slacks soaked in ocean water and caked with sea sand. His glasses where tilted nearly falling off the bridge of his adult-like nose. His mouth was wide open, probably talking though I'm not listening, and his green eyes were set small on his embarrassed face.

"-Hey? Are you even there kid?! Talk to me please, what's your name?"

I looked up slowly, "I'm..." He looked at me expectantly, "-Cold."

He swallowed a rage and thrust the clothes at me and beckoned for me to follow him, I smirked. I fell twice while proceeding up the stairs. In the end we ended up in a room that was more like a study and he had to get me new clothes.

I couldn't manage taking off my own clothes so Maes took the liberty of unbuttoning my shirt for me, slipping it off, throwing it in a corner of the room, and pulling a sweater over my head. He left me to do my own pants. It was so warm. Everything smelled of laundry and a bit sea-ish from my wet body.

Maes walked me back down stairs and sat me in a loafer chair in the living room. I heard him bustling about in the wet kitchen, cussing under his breath while I looked around the corner and saw him mopping up the floor with a hand towel.

He came back into the living room with two steaming cups of coco and spoons. He was miraculously in a completely new pair of dry clothes. "Name." He stated curtly trying not to sound angry with me. I sipped the drink awkwardly pondering to trust the stranger.

_He saved your life. He's just a kid. You are too! Damn your right. So? _So, "I'm... Roy."

"Just Roy?..." The boy smirked a loose craning head in my direction as he wipped his glasses on his shirt.

"Just... Roy..." I don't trust him enough to give him my last name just yet.. But if I didn't they wouldn't find Mother and Father for me. I was pulled from my wandering thoughts with an abrupt question-

"Why were you in the water?" I glanced up at the painful question, Maes held my eyes with the most concerned fatherly look another child had ever given me.

"I was... I can't swim and- The ship was- Mother and Father are- were-"

"Waitwaitwait! Slow down! Just start at the beginning... Where was the ship going? What was it called?"

"The... The Palentine* Cruise Liner from Xing to Amestris ..." He gawked at me.

"That ship is for- It costs more than my house to even board it!" I stared with great concentration at the elaborate rug on the floor, avoiding the eyes a foot in front of me. "So... you're rich aren't you?"

"No. My parents are rich. In the event of their death all the money goes to my Father's little brother..." I absentmindedly gazed at the fireplace, I'd explained that much to nearly everyone I had ever met.

"So. Roy, how 'bout a last name? If you don't give me one my parents will think your just some kid off the streets and throw you into an orphanage." I looked him strait in the eyes and said my words of reply:

"My father owns the ship we were on. That surly should be enough for you people, obviously they'll look for the richest man under the emperor of Xing."

* * *

Okay I always thought it was odd that like everyone in Amestris was European looking and Roy looks like he's from Xing. Then I just thought I'd throw in the fact that his dad is from Xing, mum's from Amestris. KK?...(?)

I need to think things through a bit more in this story since FMA manga isn't over yet on onemanga right now... *sigh*


End file.
